custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Aegis (Organisation)
Aegis is a large, peacekeeping organisation on Chroros Nui set up by the Zypveran government. It serves as a peacekeeping organisation and is mainly utilised by the government to deal with large threats such as criminal organisations. History The idea for Aegis was first put forward to the Zypveran Government by turaga Fenkot during the recovery after the Chroros Nui Civil War. Shortly after its establishment the main base for the organisation was constructed in Felrickar. It was not long before the recruiting process began, with most members of other peacekeeping organisations becoming members. Soon, Aegis became one of the largest and most influential organisations on Chroros Nui. After the Order of Mata Nui's surprise arrival on Chroros Nui, Aegis began a joint investigation with the Toa's Union into the Order's actions. After learning of the war on Aqua Magna the Order were sent back through the portal. The Order returned many years later in greater number, requesting an alliance with the Zypveran Government and its people. After much deliberation, the Government accepted and Aegis assisted in helping the Order settle into Chroros Nui. Aegis helped settle many subsequent conflicts between the Order and coh'lhran. Despite their efforts to ease the relationship between the two, war was declared between them. However, before any conflict could begin Aegis, the Zypveran Government as well as other organisations, intervened and prevented either side from attacking one another. After a heated discussion, a fragile truce was formed between the two. It was during this time that the fe-matoran Mydocc had left the organisation and had gone on the run. Some time later, Evuk betrayed the Order of Mata Nui. Having laid waste to numerous Order outposts, Evuk eventually found himself captured and taken to a Government prison. The caaldurin managed to escape his captors and had the whole prison under siege. Evuk was apprehended again after being overwhelmed by Aegis forces and was sentenced to death. However, Evuk was broken out of prison shortly before the execution was due to begin. After the trouble Evuk had caused the Government, development of a new technology known as the negation fields began. Its test in Drynr proved to be successful as it granted Aegis and the local police force greater success in apprehending criminals, reducing the crime rate by almost 93 percent. After the fields were installed in most towns and cities across Chroros Nui a crime wave broke out following the sudden popularity of weapons and other offensive technologies. Aegis, as well as other organisations, struggled to deal with the rise in criminal behaviour in the ensuing weeks. An organisation known as the Ghalshu was established in order to aid in ending the crime wave. Its members infiltrated criminal groups and crime rings, feeding Aegis, the Order and Government information. Some members even managed to weaken the infrastructure of the group, severely hampering them to the point of collapse. The fall of some major criminal groups was down to this effort and lead to the end of the crime wave. Known actions *Constructed a base in Felrickar *Began recruitment of beings from other peacekeeping organisations *Conducted a joint investigation with the Toa's Union into the sudden arrival of several Order of Mata Nui operatives *Helped the Order settle into Chroros Nui after its return *Aided in easing the tension between the Order and coh'lhran *Several members apprehended Evuk *Successfully tested the negation field in Drynr *Struggled to deal with the surge in criminal activity after the introduction of the negation field *Helped establish the Ghalshu Members *Fenkot (leader) *Ekh *Several members who investigated and interrogated Order members *Grindigo *Mydocc Infrastructure Aegis' is mainly comprised of beings from other organisations such as the Hzezian Order, Order of Mata Nui and Toa's Union. As such, all of its members have a strong sense of justice. Paired with this trait, all of Aegis' members are required to have a good knowledge of several of the main combat forms and have experience with apprehending criminals. Training is given to individuals who lack the knowledge The group is run by a select group of trusted individuals, although all final decisions rest with the organisation's leader, Fenkot. Betrayal of Aegis by any member will often result in being discharged from the organisation as well as any others the person in question is affiliated with, followed by a jail sentence. The structure of Aegis is like that of a large network. Its members are scattered across Chroros Nui and all members operate according to any orders given, many of which often coincide and are dependent on one another. High-ranking Aegis members prefer not to directly involve itself in conflicts unless absolutely necessary. Instead, they have lower ranking members do work for them. Many of these high-ranking members command a small group of other members. The organisation favours the intimidation and manipulation of groups or individuals in order to accomplish its goals, primarily collapsing criminal organisations. Due to this nature, there is usually an element of secrecy with the organisation's actions. In rare cases, even low-ranking members are unaware of some of operations that the group carry out. Trivia *The organisation's emblem is a great Hau because it is the mask of shielding and bears resemblance to the group's purpose of defending the people of Chroros Nui. Category:Aegis Category:Organizations Category:User:Rando07